post factum
by camellia convallis
Summary: [Prompt #3 : Keep Fighting!] [KiAo one-sided] Tidak selamanya kata 'berjuanglah' digunakan untuk sesuatu yang positif. / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf


_post factum_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _OOC, setting in Teikou (second grade), miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s), plot hole, bunny plot, PWP (Plot? What Plot?)_

[Memenuhi **Prompt #3 : Keep Fighting!** dari May Angelf]

* * *

"Sepertinya ini cukup."

Kise Ryouta mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan beberapa buku di tangannya, Kise membawanya menuju salah satu meja di pojok perpustakaan, meja yang terdekat dengan lemari tempat dia mengambil buku-buku berlabel Pengetahuan Alam. Ulangan perbaikanlah yang membuatnya mulai rajin membaca, karena jika dia tidak lulus dalam ujian untuk yang kedua kalinya, maka dia harus merelakan waktu liburnya dipotong. Selain menjadi murid, dia juga bekerja sebagai model dan beberapa sesi pemotretan mungkin akan dilewatkannya bila sampai dia tidak lulus dalam mata pelajaran Biologi.

Tidak seperti biasanya Kise menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Daripada terjebak di tempat surga para kutu buku, Kise memilih untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga dan bermain basket di sana bersama para _Kiseki no Sedai_ , terutama bersama Aomine _cchi_ -nya—

"Kise- _kun_ , sedang belajar?"

Kedatangan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah tidak mengagetkan semua orang di sekitarnya, setidaknya itu pendapat Kise.

"Begitulah Kuroko _cchi_." Kise hanya bisa cengar-cengir. Dia berhasil meredam getaran kaget pada pita suaranya. "Sedang apa Kuroko _cchi_ di sini? Apa Kuroko _cchi_ juga mengikuti ulangan perbaikan? Ah, Kuroko _cchi_ lumayan bagus dalam pelajaran Biologi, tolong ajari aku- _ssu_!"

"Aku sedang mengembalikan buku dan berkeinginan meminjam lagi, tapi karena sebentar lagi libur, pustakawan tidak mengizinkan. Baru saja aku mengikuti ujian perbaikan Bahasa Inggris." Kuroko menaikkan tas selempangnya yang sedikit turun. "Maaf Kise- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku juga tidak akan ikut ekskul terakhir. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Midorima- _kun_ karena Akashi- _kun_ sedang menghadiri rapat OSIS. Ada masalah dalam keluargaku."

Baru pertama kali Kise mendengar si pemuda pendiam itu berbicara panjang lebar. Melihat sorot mata yang menyiratkan penyesalan, Kise pun jadi merasa tidak enak. "Ah, itu tidak masalah, Kuroko _cchi_. Aku bisa belajar sendiri- _ssu_."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Permisi, Kise- _kun_. Semangat ya."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kise terkejut. Tidak biasanya Kuroko menyemangatinya, bahkan nada bicara Kuroko terdengar ... antusias? Bahkan Kise tak bisa mendeskripsikan wajah Kuroko yang terlihat sedikit berseri-seri.

Tak ingin mengacuhkan pemain bayangan, Kise balas mengangguk. "Ya! Semoga masalahmu cepat terselesaikan- _ssu_!"

Sedetik selanjutnya, Kuroko sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Teringat akan tes perbaikannya jam dua siang, Kise buru-buru fokus pada buku yang tebalnya mengalahkan tebal meja. Sebetulnya Kise tidak benar-benar belajar. Dengan kemampuan _perfect copy_ , semuanya akan beres.

Mengapa saat ujian dia tidak mencoba cara ini? Alasannya mudah saja, Kise hanya akan menggunakan kemampuan matanya apabila dalam keadaan terdesak bagaikan Midorima dengan pensil dewanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Kise juga selalu mengagungkan kejujuran di atas segala-galanya. Melakukan ini sebenarnya Kise tak ingin, tapi apa daya horornya waktu liburan yang terpotong membuatnya harus melakukannya.

Salin dengan matanya, kemudian selesai. Tinggal dipraktekkan saat ujian nanti.

Niat Kise memang busuk.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana- _nanodayo_."

Hah? Tadi Kuroko, sekarang Midorima yang panjang umur. Wah, Kise tak menyangka dua teman seperjuangannya suka mengunjungi tempat yang sesak akan buku ini. Lalu kata Midorima, dia mencarinya? Untuk apa?

"Kenapa mencariku, Midorima _cchi_?" tanya Kise.

"Memastikan apa kau akan ikut latihan basket atau tidak. Akashi sedang memimpin rapat OSIS dan akan menyusul nanti, Aomine tidak diketahui batang hidungnya, Murasakibara sudah ada di dalam gedung olahraga, dan Kuroko izin tidak ikut latihan terakhir- _nanodayo_."

Kise merasa dilema. Dia ingin mengikuti latihan, tapi dia juga ingin liburannya terselamatkan. Jika dia ikut latihan, mungkin dia tidak akan sempat belajar untuk selembar kertas ujian yang akan dihadapi tiga jam lagi. Jika memutuskan belajar ... dia akan melewatkan _one_ - _on_ - _one_ dengan Aomine _cchi_ -ny—

Hatinya berdenyut.

"Kurasa ... aku tidak akan ikut latihan. Aku harus mengikuti tes perbaikan jam dua siang, dan waktu belajarku hanya tiga jam lagi- _ssu_." _Aku tak ingin bertemu Aominecchi …._

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tak melorot. "Aku akan mengabari ini pada Akashi. Semangat untukmu, semoga sukses. B-Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu- _nanodayo_!"

Sudah berapa kali Kise terkejut? Tadi Kuroko, sekarang Midorima. Bila diingat-ingat, _April Mop_ sudah berlalu, sementara hari kelahirannya juga masih jauh dari sekarang. Mengapa dua temannya tiba-tiba menyemangatinya? Apa nanti kapten basketnya, Akashi Seijuurou, akan datang padanya dan kemudian berkata, "Kise, kuharap kau tidak gagal dalam ujian perbaikanmu. Atau kaumau aku membantumu?"

Itu memang mungkin terjadi, tapi Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pasti kurang tidur sehingga berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku akan mencari Aomine. Sampai jumpa."

"Daa, Midorima _cchi_!"

Kise menghembuskan napas lirih. Mungkinkah ada kesempatan dia berbicara pada Aomine seperti dulu? Mereka selalu bermain basket bersama. Mereka juga hampir selalu bersama mengikuti perbaikan ujian. Mereka selalu menyemangati satu sama lain di mana orang lain lebih memilih mengatai mereka bodoh.

Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah pertengkaran yang tak disangka membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka retak.

Penyebab pertengkaran tersebut adalah ... Kise Ryouta memiliki perasaan lebih pada Aomine Daiki, dan pemuda berkulit cokelat penggemar wanita berdada besar itu tentu saja tak bisa menerima perasaan dari sesama jenis.

"Oi, Kise."

Ribuan rambut tipis di kulit Kise menegang. "A-Aomine _cchi_ …."

"Gagal dalam ujian Biologi, huh?"

"Ya. Aomine _cchi_ juga? Aku rasa liburanku akan terpotong- _ssu_."

"Hmm …."

Keduanya terdiam, membuat suasana perpustakaan yang sunyi menjadi semakin sunyi. Kise sesekali melirik Aomine yang masih menelusuri deretan lemari berlabel Pengetahuan Alam yang berada di samping mejanya. Sementara Aomine memandang tidak tertarik pada buku-buku yang seharusnya dipelajari.

"Midorima _cchi_ tadi mencarimu- _ssu_."

"Aku sudah tahu." Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan ujung kelingkingnya. "Tentu saja aku ikut latihan."

"Lantas mengapa Aomine _cchi_ datang ke sini? Latihan pasti sudah dimulai- _ssu_."

Aomine diam. Pandangan mereka tak kunjung bersua karena Aomine tak memandang Kise dan memilih untuk melihat buku-buku yang sebenarnya tak menarik minat. Bacaan yang membuat seorang Aomine Daiki tertarik hanyalah majalah dewasa, semua orang tahu itu.

"Aomine _cchi_? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu—"

"Belajarlah Kise." Aomine memotong ucapan Kise. "Atau kau akan gagal lagi. Berjuanglah dalam ujian yang akan kita lalui sebentar lagi, oke?"

Kise baru saja ingin mengangguk mantap jika saja Aomine tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Juga berjuanglah dalam melupakanku."

Ketika Aomine pergi menjauhi Kise, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa tertawa miris sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah. Seharusnya Kise tahu, sesudah insiden itu, semuanya takkan sama seperti dulu.

* * *

 _the end_

* * *

 **A/N** : Oke. Ini KiAo yang _failed_ :'')

Untuk judul, _post factum_ artinya setelah kejadian. Aslinya _fic_ ini mau dibuat AkaKuro, tapi entah mengapa penggunaan karakternya jadi gak cocok. Setelah diganti jadi pasangan kopi-susu ini membuat saya langsung suka sama _pair_ ini kyaaaa XD /slap

Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan. Intinya, semoga menghibur!

 _See you in next story_!

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
